onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo One Piece Tower
Tokyo One Piece Tower is the only indoor theme park for the popular Japanese manga series, One Piece. It opened on March 13, 2015.https://onepiecetower.tokyo/information/faq inside Tokyo Tower. Since its opening, it has undergone a partial renovation and reopened on June 18, 2016.https://onepiecetower.tokyo/20160613_05 It offers several games and attractions based on characters of the Straw Hat Crew from One Piece, entertainment shows, merchandise shops and restaurants, and seasonal events and campaigns. The core concept is that the whole park is an island in the New World called Tongari Island (トンガリ島), that the Straw Hat Crew landed on, and they created games and attractions for their fans with the islanders. The island's leader is Tongari Den Den Mushi who frequently appears as the guide in some attractions and the website. Tongari (トンガリ) means "pointed" or "sharp" in Japanese and it refers to the shape of Tokyo Tower. In 2016, it ranked 7th in TripAdvisor 2016 Traveler's Choice Top 10 Amusement Parkshttps://www.tripadvisor.co.uk/TravelersChoice-Attractions-cAmusementParks-g294232 in the Japan region. Attractions 360 Log Theatre -The World of One Piece It is an experiential attraction where the famous scenes of Straw Hat Crew adventure from the manga series are projected onto a 360 degree omnidirectional screen. It is located on the third floor, the entrance floor of One Piece Tower, and the first attraction to welcome visitors to the island. Luffy's Endless Adventure It is a walk-through attraction that follows the adventurous history of the protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy and his fellow characters. It is located on the 5th floor. There are life-size statues of characters, miniatures, and exhibition panels. There is a movie theater with a wide screen at the end showing an original short film only available at Tokyo One Piece Tower. Zoro's Soul of Edge It is an interactive game based on one of Straw Hat Crew, Roronoa Zoro located on the fourth floor. Inside is a dojo that Zoro established and the players must slash down cannons fired from the screen in front to defeat Marines with a sword using Zoro's skills. Also, Zoro's and other characters’ swords and weapons are displayed on the wall inside this attraction. Nami's Casino House It is an interactive attraction based on the navigator of Straw Hat Crew, Nami located on the fourth floor. It's a casino game where the players bet a certain amount of Berries, the world currency in One Piece, for a three-point match to win a jackpot. The winners with over certain amount of Berries receive a VIP card. Usopp's Road to Sogeking It is an interactive game based on one of Straw Hat Crew, Usopp located on the fourth floor. The players will shoot the Marines with a slingshot, Usopp's iconic weapon for a given time. The last enemy is the World Government. Chopper's Thousand Sunny Tours It is an interactive walk-through attraction guided by one of Straw Hat Crew, Tony Tony Chopper located on the fourth floor. The whole attraction imitates the interior of Straw Hat Crew's second ship, Thousand Sunny. It includes the kitchen and dining, Nami and Robin's bedroom, and other facilities inside Thousand Sunny. Robin's Finding Poneglyph It is an interactive game based on one of Straw Hat Crew, Nico Robin located on the fourth floor involving the whole park. The players are given one Transponder Snail to find many ancient characters hidden all over the park to finally discover Ponegliff in the ancient remains. Franky's Park It is an area dedicated to the shipwright, Franky on the fourth floor. There is a pinball machine called "Franky's Ball Run" in the shape of Franky, colorful kid's area with toys, and a small cafe called Franky's Cola Bar offering light meals and beverages. Brook's Horror House It is a haunted house based on one of Straw Hat Crew, Brook. The players will be given one salt ball (塩玉) to defeat zombies roaming inside the haunted house. Tongari Island Photo Spots There are numerous photo spots inside the park including characters’ life-size statues, portraits, special exhibitions, etc. Live Show An original entertainment show where live ONE PIECE characters will unfold an adventurous story on stage. The theater is located on the 5th floor. Approximately four to six shows are held every day.https://onepiecetower.tokyo/live_event/live The story line changes seasonally. Shops and Restaurants Tongari Store It is a merchandise shop inside the park on the third floor offering exclusive goods and items with original designs only at Tokyo One Piece Tower. One Piece Mugiwara Store It is an One Piece official merchandise shop outside the park on the first floor of Tokyo Tower offering One Piece goods and items. There are exclusive items only on sale at Tokyo Tower. Franky's Cola Bar It is a small cafe inside the park managed by Coca-Cola lover Franky. It offers various light meals and beverages, and some tables and chairs to rest. Cafe Mugiwara It is a library cafe located on the first floor of Tokyo Tower that offers foods and beverages inspired by different characters and stories from One Piece. It has more than six hundred books and comics from the world related to ONE PIECE including original manga series for visitors to read freely while eat and rest. It offers special monthly birthday menus for a certain character from One Piece. Also, it often collaborates with other events such as Ichiban Kujihttps://onepiecetower.tokyo/20161212?lang=en It is open from 10 a.m. to 10 p.m. Sanji's Oresama Restaurant It is a restaurant run by Straw Hat Crew's cook, Sanji located on the first floor of Tokyo Tower beside Cafe Mugiwara. It offers various meals in buffet style from 11 a.m. to 3 p.m. (maximum 70 minutes stay) and a la carte style from 3 p.m. to 10 p.m. including a course menu and special events related menus. "ORESAMA (俺様)" is a narcissistic way of saying "me" in Japanese and the first personal pronoun Sanji refers to himself in ONE PIECE. His statue stands between Mugiwara Cafe and Sanji's ORESAMA Restaurant. The interiors imitate various items or scenes from ONE PIECE such as a mast, prison bars, etc. for visitors to indulge in the world of ONE PIECE. References External Links *Tokyo One Piece Tower official website in English. Site Navigation Category:Real-World Articles Category:Articles Without an Infobox